Dylan
by BurnItDown905
Summary: After returning from an injury, Seth goes out one night with everyone, and the new reality of things is a bit too much for him. When he's followed outside, it's his only chance to set the record straight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It had been a few weeks since returning from what many were thinking would be a career-ending injury, but Seth Rollins was back and on his way back to the top. So on what should be a joyous night out with some fellow superstars, the Kingslayer sat at the bar sulking.

Roman, who was on the stool next to him, had been filled in and knew why his brother was so upset. He knew it had all to do with the couple kissing and making googly eyes in the corner. More importantly, it had to do with _her_.

* * *

 _Flashback- September 2015_

 _Seth walked through the gorilla to his locker room after an intense match at a live event with Alberto del Rio. Once he made it to his locker room, he was met by a familiar set of blue-grey eyes._

" _Jesus, Dylan, you nearly scared the piss out of me. What are you even doing here?" he asked as he began removing his wrist tape. Shane McMahon's oldest daughter was not happy. The young brunette was standing with her fingers laced in front of her as she spoke in a voice so calm it scared Seth.  
_ " _I just stopped by to ask why you've been avoiding me for the past week. Don't think I haven't noticed you go to the glam station either before or I set up or after I leave. I'm not an idiot ok? The kiss_ _ **did**_ _freak you out."_

 _His heart sunk as he saw her begin to cry. He rushed over to her and it sank a bit more when she backed away from him._

" _Just admit it, alright? Just tell me you don't feel anything for me and that this whole thing is all in my head!"_

 _Her voice broke towards the end and Seth felt torn. His heart was telling him to kiss her and never stop. That even at 19, Dylan McMahon had been the only girl to_ _ **ever**_ _make him feel true magic. He'd spent the past week replaying the kiss in his mind, praying for another._

 _His head, however, warned him of all the things that could go wrong._

 _He knew her family would rip him to pieces and send him back to rented out beat down gymnasium shows for $5. He also knew what came with being his girlfriend, and even though she'd been around the industry her entire life, he'd never let his fans speak ill of her. He'd protect her at all costs._

" _It's all in your head..." he lied quietly._

 _She chuckled sarcastically before heading for the door. Seth wouldn't dare turn around to watch her. He knew if he looked at her, he'd stop her._

" _Goodbye, Seth..." he heard before the door opened and shut again. He finally turned and looked at the door, silently cursing himself for being born too soon._

* * *

Present

"Who would've known Shane always saw her ending up with a wrestler? Hell Vince too. Guess it's my own damn fault," he said before downing the beer and flagging the bartender down.

After taking a few sips of his fresh beer he turned back to look at Dylan in the booth. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Dolph's hands pawing at her. Roman had hinted about Dylan starting to date someone while Seth was in rehab for his knee, but Seth brushed it off at first. There was no way Vince would let one of his wrestlers anywhere near his granddaughter.

His world was flipped on its side on the night of his return as he watched them walking down a hallway hand in hand. He almost ran over and ripped Dolph off of her when the blonde man in question grabbed her ass and pulled her in for a kiss.

He shook his head of the thought and stood up. After telling Roman he needed air, Seth ended up around the corner. He took a deep breath before groaning loudly.

"Ahhhh," he shouted in frustration as she stared down at the cracked concrete.

A second later, his head whipped up as a voice made him tense up.

"Seth? What's the matter? I saw you get up and leave." Dylan's soft voice was almost an addiction for him he was newly discovering. He wanted to hear her moan his name over and over. His heart tugged knowing he once had the chance.  
"Doesn't matter," he said coldly. He wouldn't even look at her.  
"Fine!" she replied frustrated. As she turned to leave, his voice froze her in her tracks.  
"What's the matter? What's the matter is I was an idiot. What's the matter is that this whole time if I'd known I didn't have to be such a _fucking_ coward that I'd be the one who had you. What's the matter is I have to be the one dealing with this mess. I made it…"

His voice ended low as he made his way over to her. He pushed her against the side of the bar exterior before wrapping an arm around her waist, while he leaned against the wall with the other. His lips captured hers a moment later, making them both instantly begin attacking each other, running their hands over each other frantically. He yanked her hair and tilted her head back, kissing up her neck and enjoying the sound of her moaning. His dick twitched and he kissed her again.

"If we don't get out of here now, I'm bending you against the wall and fucking your brains out."

Dylan nodded as her core tightened, thinking about the feeling of Seth grinding inside her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two burst through Dylan's hotel suite, attached at the lips. She texted Dolph on the ride back to the hotel, saying she wasn't feeling well and was going to sleep alone in her room. After promising she was okay and would meet Dolph in his room the next morning, she shut her phone off.

Finally getting the door shut, Dylan took control and guided Seth back to the separate bedroom. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. After a battle to undress each other, Seth stared up in awe at Dylan. She was absolutely perfect. He leaned up to kiss her left breast and her breath caught in her throat as his tongue swirled around her nipple.

Dylan moaned and began involuntarily rolling her hips around on Seth, who had been hard since they stepped out of the elevator. He managed to swiftly flip them over and began leaving kisses down Dylan's body.

"Oh fuck…" she moaned as he spread her lower lips and gently began licking her clit. His name rolled off her lip over and over with each plunge of his tongue into her core. Her body began to twitch and he held her legs in place as he sucked on her clit sloppily.

"Oh God, oh God, ohhhh…" Dylan mumbled as her body exploded. Seth moaned, lapping up her juices. He kissed the inside of her thigh before moving back up the bed. Stroking himself a few times he smiled down at her, watching her come back from ecstasy.

"Ready for round two, princess?" He kissed the crook of her neck as he positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded hungrily.  
"Mmmmmm" she moaned licking her lips as he slapped the tip of his dick against her entrance.  
"Say it. Tell me you want me," he whispered in her ear.  
"Fuck I want you, Seth… please," she obeyed.

He slowly entered her and gasped down in shock as he felt how tight she was. The look of slight discomfort as he continued pushing in was the tell for Seth.

"Holy shit Dylan… you've never… you're a..." he was shocked. Surely she and Dolph had to have had sex, right?  
"Not for long, ahh..." she joked and a tear escaped him. Even in this huge moment for her, she was assuring him. He would never let this amazing girl go again. He continued to surge into her slowly until he was inside her completely.  
"Fuck Dylan," his voice was hoarse and husky. He looked down at her before continuing.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, ready to stop if she said the word.

She nodded uncomfortably. "I'll be okay, just give me a second," she said adjusting to his size. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be" she admitted.  
"So you've been thinking about me, huh?" he asked cockily. She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Whatever just fuck me already," she asked, wanting to feel him ravage her.

He smiled and began pumping in and out of her, setting a slow pace. He watched her face with each thrust, with each moan, each lip bite. He felt her body begin to shake again as he slipped a hand between them and began using his thumb to push her over the edge.

"Oh Seth, I'm gonna…." she moaned.  
"Just let it go, baby," he whispered as he felt her body convulse and tighten around him. A few thrusts later he felt that familiar tickle starting. She could tell he was close so she reached up and licked his ear before whispering to him.

"Just let it go, baby..." she echoed his previous words and Seth body tightened as he filled her up. A few seconds later, he pulled out as snuggled behind her and the two spent the night talking until he felt her fall asleep. He kissed her neck before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning, Seth shifted in bed and sat up a bit disappointed. He was hoping Dylan would still be there when he woke up, but he should have known better. She was still someone else's girlfriend. He rolled out of bed more confused than he was the day before. After sharing a magical night together, she was just gone.

He couldn't really blame her though. They hadn't talked about anything regarding their relationship, so he didn't really have a right to try to claim her. She was still Dolph's.

That thought was a constant reminder in his mind during his workout that morning with Roman, who had noticed something was off with Seth since he disappeared that night.

"Does it have anything to do with that fact that a certain McMahon left around the same time?" he asked, hoping Seth hadn't crossed any lines. When Seth remained silent, Roman shook his head in disappointment and confusion.

"Seriously?" he asked bewildered. "She's got a boyfriend. You know: tan, blonde, shakes his ass a little too much for my liking?" Roman referred to Dolph, hoping Seth would realize the severity of the situation.  
"If she wanted him so bad why did she give me her virginity last night?" Roman's eyes widened taking in the information Seth had just blurted out. Setting down the free weight, the Samoan Superman looked around to find the gym empty then sighed.  
"Look, man, all I can say is I hope you know what you're doing. For her sake and your's" he pounded his fist against Seth's before leaving the Architect alone in the gym with his thoughts.

* * *

Seth sat at a table in catering stabbing mindlessly at his salad. He had seen Dylan a few minutes before at her glam station. She was just finishing up setting Nikki Bella's curls when Seth saw Dolph slide up behind her and kiss down her shoulder.

He cursed under his breath as she stormed off to catering, knowing if he stayed to watch them any longer, a fight would break out.

The two didn't speak until later that night after the show was over. Dolph had an appearance at a comedy show in Chicago the next night, so he flew out right after his match. As Dylan set a box of makeup palettes in a drawer on her makeup case, she felt someone watching her.

She turned around to find Roman standing with his arms across his chest.

"Roman… something you need?" she asked as she continued packing up.  
"No, but there's something Seth needs: the truth." Dylan's focus strayed from the makeup over to Roman as he spoke. She turned around nervously as he continued.  
"I know a good portion of what's been going down with the two of you, and I know he deserves answers. If you're planning on staying with Dolph that's on you. Just like it's on you if you want to go after Seth. But either way, they both deserve the truth."

His words sank in as she watched him walk away.

Deep down she knew Roman was completely right. She was being unfair to both Dolph and Seth. Dolph hadn't done anything wrong but in her heart, Dylan knew something was never right between the two. A part of her knew she had been using Dolph as a distraction after Seth's rejection.

* * *

The knocking had to be going on non-stop for about a minute before Seth nearly ripped the door off its hinges. He was shocked into silence as the person entered his hotel room.

"We need to talk" Dylan began, walking past him into the room. She began pacing nervously as Seth closed the door, still confused. He knew a conversation was necessary but he had no idea where her head was.  
"After we first kissed and you said you didn't want me… I was angry. I'd spent my life having people treat me differently because of my last name, but you were different. You didn't try to kiss my ass or treat me weird. You were like my best friend. Then it all got wrecked. I tried to pretend like it never happened but it was weird after it happened. You barely wanted to be around me. I thought that after you got injured, it'd be easier getting over you with you being gone. But I was wrong. You were all I could think about."

* * *

The next night, Dolph sat across from his new girlfriend with an incredulous look on his face. She was breaking up with him.

She was actually breaking up with him!

After a few months of hanging out and dry humping, Dolph thought tonight would be the night they finally sealed the deal. He'd been damn patient too. Dylan was hot, young, and a wrestling heiress. And Dolph had been determined to be the one to deflower her. After betting Sami Zayn he could bed Vince's oldest grandchild, Dolph went to work wooing her, It wasn't hard either. It hadn't been that hard either. She had recently seemed depressed, not her normal bubbly self.

The fact that the timeline of everything revolved around Seth's departure and return wasn't lost on the Show Stealer. He glared across the candlelit table.

"It's Rollins, isn't it? You're leaving me for him." The second part wasn't a question. He laughed sarcastically. It immediately threw Dylan off.

"Unbelievable. My girlfriend is leaving me for the guy that used to bet he would sleep with her first. Tell him that Sami and I each owe him five grand. You two deserve each other" he seethed as he stood up and left the restaurant, leaving Dylan in tears.

* * *

Seth shifted nervously in the elevator ride up to Dylan's suite. She should've gotten back to her room after her breakup dinner with Dolph. Seth offered to pick her up but she assured him it would be over quick and she'd be back. He balanced the large pizza on one hand as he used the other to check his phone. He frowned when he hadn't received a message from her in the past two hours, but Seth figured she probably turned her phone on silent at dinner and forgot to turn it on.

His smiled dropped when she opened the door, her shoulder-length chestnut hair pulled up in a messy bun, makeup smeared. His jaw clenched as the worst scenarios flew through his head and all Seth was certain of was one thing: Dolph was a dead man.

"What happened?" he asked trying to walk past her into the suite. Dylan stood her ground, blocking his entrance.  
"I heard about your stupid bet, ok?"

Seth stared at the shut door confused. He began knocking frantically at the door. A few seconds later, Dylan opened it again, still blocking it.

"Dyl, I have no idea what-"  
"Save it, alright? I called Sami and even he admitted it. I just… I can't believe I thought I could ever trust you. Enjoy your winnings, asshole. I hate you."

And with that, she shut the door on him again, maybe for the last time.

Seth's heart shattered as he replayed her last words.

I hate you.

* * *

Dylan flung herself on the king-sized bed and continued staining a pillow with her tears. She knew a lot of the guys in the back had reputation for being sleazy playboys, but he really thought Seth was different. Now she felt sick thinking about how he used her. He probably laughed when Sami and Dolph were forced to pay him.

Dolph.

She couldn't believe she'd hurt him over someone so disgusting. Dolph had always been a gentleman, never pushing her into anything, and always remaining respectful. She blamed her stupid crush on Seth for blinding her to see how wonderful Dolph had been to her. Now she had ruined it all.

Remembering some items she'd hidden away in one of her carry-ons, Dylan grabbed two pairs of rolled-up socks. She placed them on her bed before grabbing a glass from on top of the suite's mini-fridge. Unrolling each sock she cracked two tiny bottles of Jameson open and poured them into the glass. She grabbed the bottle of her father's old painkillers from the other sock and took out a few.

The whiskey burned down her throat as she digested the toxic combination. After finishing the drink, Dylan got in bed hoping for sleep to come soon.

Roman watched Seth pace around his room muttering about Dolph and Dylan. He rolled his eyes as Seth stopped for a second, cursed under his breath and continued to pace.

"For fuck's sake man, you need to sleep! Give her some space and talk to her in the morning."  
"She's not gonna talk to me, she's convinced I'm the fucking Antichrist! What I want is to get my hands on Dolph and make the weasel confess."

The rage in Seth continued to boil over during the next few days. Dylan had flown home to her parents' place in Manhattan. After the third day, he couldn't take it anymore.

Seth walked right up to Sami Zayn in the locker room and pushed him aggressively. "Where's that prick Ziggler? I haven't seen him all day and I'm sick of waiting for the little punk." Seth's eyes were blazing wildly as Sami began to smile.

"He had an early day, went to go meet up with Dylan. She'll be back at the live taping tomorrow night. Sin City, baby".

Sami removed himself from Seth's presence and whistled the wedding song merrily as he walked away.

Seth couldn't move. He knew Dolph was a manipulate son of a bitch and Dylan could be impulsive.

But she would never elope... Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Seth sped out of the rental place and began his race towards the Strip. With everyone staying at the Planet Hollywood, he knew Dylan would no doubt be booked in a suite using an alias.

He sat at a machine in the direct eye-line of the elevator leading to the VIP Suite floors. After what seemed like forever, Seth almost shot up when he saw Dylan getting off the elevator, alone. He watched her as she wandered out onto the casino floor, sipping on a large frozen cocktail. He marched over to her making sure his glasses and hat concealed enough of him under his hoodie.

To a stranger, it almost looked like the Unabomber was trying to kidnap a young woman. Seth tugged on her arm, pulling her out of the way of the foot traffic.

" _What_ are you doing down here alone and _what_ are you drinking?" he asked trying to grab the cup. She yanked her arm away and almost stumbled back a bit before she replied.  
" _What_ do you care?" She sarcastically mocked him as she walked away. She didn't get very far, as he settled for walking the Strip with her. At least this way he could make sure she wouldn't get in any trouble.  
"That's not fair, Dylan. Look, I don't know what Dolph or Sami said to you, but I swear- I'm not lying when I say I don't know what 'the bet' is."

Dylan took a shaky breath before looking away from him embarrassed.

"Th-they said that you… you bet them 5 grand each that you could get me to sleep with you".

Seth stopped and shook his head angrily. He had to get his hands on Dolph. He had it coming.

He pulled her close to him and gently cradled her head. He kissed the top of her head before he looked back down at her.

"Listen dummie, does that even sound like me? You know I wouldn't be so crude… especially when it comes to you." He wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and vowed she'd never have sad tears again.  
"I know… but- but- but then Sami-"  
"Shhh. It's ok, alright? I'm here… and I'm not going anywhere."

Dylan pulled him down and Seth smiled against her lips before capturing them in a sweet kiss.

"Dude… dude… dude..." Dylan repeated over and over. Only it wasn't her voice; it's was Roman's.

"Dude, get your ass up, we gotta get to the arena." Roman chucked a pillow at Seth whose eyes were beginning to adjust to the light in the room. As he sat up, the realization began to sink in: he was just dreaming.

* * *

A week had passed and she was still gone.

Seth tumbled around the ring distracted as Roman growled.

"Snap out of it man, we need to work on this spot for tonight. Where's your head at?!"

Seth rolled out the ring and grabbed a bottle of water. He didn't want to whine about Dylan anymore; lately, it seemed like it was all he had been doing. He decided to push it out of his head for tonight. They'd have a few days off after tonight and right now all he wanted was just to get through tonight's taping.

* * *

"Did you see the ring he got her?" Seth overheard a few women chatting at the table next to him. Apparently, someone was engaged. His ears perked up a bit.  
"Oh, I saw the ring. And there's no way _he_ actually got it." Alexa Bliss popped a grape in her mouth, smirking as she continued.  
"Either she picked it or Vince or Shane gave him the money for it." Seth tried not to make himself seem too obvious and he turned his head to eavesdrop. He knew they couldn't be talking about who he thought they were.  
"But I mean, come on! She's only 19! That's like, way too young" Alicia Fox replied as she dipped a carrot stick in some dip and took a bite.  
"Please, she gets every little thing she wants, she's _way_ more spoiled than Steph. She's his first granddaughter, his precious angel." Sarcasm dripped from Alexa's voice as she rolled her eyes.

Seth couldn't take anymore. He had to get out of catering before he ripped someone's head off.

He made his way down the hall, taking deep breaths as he counted backward from 10.

* * *

Renee Young rolled her eyes, listening to an obliterated Seth Rollins sing "Careless Whisper" for the third time in a row. She hopped up and took the microphone from him before he could restart the song.

"Ok, buddy, why don't we give somebody else a shot, ok?"  
"Shots? Fuck yea, shots! Shots! Shots!" He began chanting the popular song.  
"Everybody!" he shouted as he made his way into the kitchen to begin pouring shots of vodka.

Renee looked over to Dean with a pleading look as he stepped across their shared living room and followed Seth into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you don't really wanna talk about it." Dean grabbed the bottle from Seth and made sure to pour him a very small shot. He knew his friend could hold his alcohol, but he also knew Seth could be an idiot.  
"What am I supposed to d-d-dooo?" he slurred and whined after downing the shot. "I want a girl that wants absolutely fucking nothing to do with me. Now? She's fucking _engaged._ "

Seth shrugged sadly and hung his head. "Oh well, you lose," Seth said to himself. Dean looked up to see his friend typing on his phone. He reached over the counter and grabbed it.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." Dean turned Seth's phone off and slipped it in his back pocket.

* * *

"You guys weren't joking. He's really going through it, isn't he?" Renee asked later that night after Seth had finally passed out in a guest bedroom. Renee plopped down next to Dean, who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her between his legs.

Roman, who lounged across them on the opposite couch shook his head. "I can't get through to him, I've been trying since he found out about them, then with all this shit since he's been back… it's fucked up."  
"I can already picture once she's married..." Dean interjected.  
"Wait… hold on." Renee shot up and looked back at Dean then over Roman. "She's… she's not actually going to marry him, is she? He's a monster."

Dean and Roman looked at each other for a moment before Roman nodded. Dean kissed Renee's temple.

"Don't worry Sweets, we're gonna take care of it," he said, assuring her.  
"Well, whatever you two are up to, count me in" she replied. "I like Dylan, she glams me up fierce and she's a sweetheart. Seth deserves to be happy."

* * *

Dylan sat back at the vanity in her bathroom listening to her mother Marissa and Aunt Stephanie talk about different wedding venues.

"What do you think sweetie?" her mother asked entering the bathroom.  
"Huh?" she asked, her voice distant.  
"Did you want to have the ceremony at the church or were you thinking about something less traditional. Beach weddings are fun?" Her mother suggested full of enthusiasm. It seemed she was more excited than the bride to be. Sure, she cared for Dolph deeply, but they'd only been together for a few months. Everything was moving so fast.

"I'm not sure Mom. I mean we just got engaged, it's kinda soon to start planning something, don'tcha think?" Dylan bit her lip anxiously, hoping her mother was satisfied with her answer.  
"Oh, Sweetie. It's never too early to start planning," Marissa began as Dylan closed her eyes to apply her setting spray. She took a few deep breaths as her mother continued about the benefits of planning everything early. Dylan focused on her breathing as she attempted to block her mother out.

* * *

 _Seriously, I'm not even 20 yet and they're marrying me off? Yeah, Dolph's amazing… but how am I the only one who thinks I might be just a little too young? A part of me thought my parents would never allow this at my age, but for them to be so excited? I just… I don't know._

* * *

"Sure Mom, sounds great," Dylan said as her mother finished. She followed her out to the suite bedroom where her Stephanie was scrolling on an iPad. After she mentioned a rustic wedding, Dylan deflected and convinced the two to wait downstairs and she'd meet them after changing quickly.

As the ladies went to the lobby to meet their husbands, Dylan changed into her dress. She quickly grabbed her trusty sock and pulled out two pills.

A few minutes later Dylan exited the bathroom reapplying her lip gloss, ready to head downstairs.

"...and she'll always be my Pickle," Vince said referring to his childhood nickname for Dylan.

She blinked slowly and smiled, watching her grandfather wiped a tear away. The normally tough Chairman rarely showed these kind of emotions, but as his first grandchild, Dylan was always a soft spot.

"So a toast to the new fiancee's as they embark on this wonderful thing we call marriage. And Nick..." Vince addressed Dolph in a serious tone, stressing his seriousness.

"If you ever hurt my angel, well you're fired." His familiar quote was followed by a cold stare, worse than any glare his character Mr. McMahon had ever displayed.

Dylan sat back as her's and Dolph's families wished them well; all the while, she was screaming on the inside for a way out.

Later that night, she and Dolph were hanging out at an underage venue on Fremont St.

Dolph had just begun to rack up for another game of pool when Dylan noticed a petite blonde followed by a taller built guy walk in. She squinted through the neon and blacklight lit nightclub as the couple made their way over to the bar.

A few minutes later she and Dolph were joined.

"So... up for a game?" the petite blonde asked the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Thanks for meeting up with me. Dean and I had a great time last week, and I don't know… a girl's day with you just sounded cool."

Dylan and Renee embraced in a quick hug before the ladies sat down.

"I haven't had a girl's day in so long, I might be a little rusty."

After using her fake ID, the ladies waited for their drinks.

"So tell me something 'Amelia Lopez'..." Renee began, noticing the last name Dylan chose to use. "How does no one in your family care about your underage partying? Or are they just cool with it?"  
"Well, Uncle Paul did walk in on me and a bunch of my friends cleaning up from a rager I through the night before. So I guess they're fine as long as it's not going to end up with me destroying the house."  
"Nice," Renee applauded as their drinks arrived. "To 'girl's day'. Hopefully the first of many."

Renee extended her glass across the table as Dylan mirrored her.

"Definitely."

* * *

Dean's clasped hands rolled back and forth as Renee recapped her afternoon.

"So what... that's it then? We tell Seth she's in love with him? Boom." The steps seemed easy enough to Dean.  
"It's not that simple, Babe".  
"Didn't you just say-" Roman began but was cut off.  
"Being in love with him is one thing. Trusting him is another. She's not sure if she wants to marry Dolph, but guys... she _knows_ she can't trust Seth."

"We have to get some proof of what that asshole actually did" Dean concluded.

Before either Roman or Renee could agree, the locker room door opened and Seth walked in. His headphones were wrapped around his neck and he pulled his hoodie down, keeping quiet as he moved through the locker room. The other three people in the room shared a look and continued on with their schedules for the evening.

* * *

Dylan rolled her eyes at the sound of the annoying laugh coming from the woman sitting across from her.

"Oh yeah right, Bay, you _soo_ want to!" Sasha Banks addressed her best friend, watching her stroke her boyfriend Sami Zayn's arm.

"Maybe" she began shyly. "But 'somebody's' gotta put a ring on it first!" she admitted, earning another laugh from Sasha, which in turn earned another McMahon eye roll.  
"Seriously Dylan, you're lucky. You're really happy and in love" Bayley said sincerely as she turned to Dylan. Sasha flipped her fuschia hair before responding.  
"Yeah, Dilly. Super lucky" she said slyly, licking the yogurt off her spoon all the while staring at Dolph. He sat up a bit as Bayley grabbed Sami to go back to his and Dolph's locker room. Dylan eyed Sasha before checking the new message on her phone.

"I gotta go do Nattie's glam. I'll see you later" she said kissing him. She eyed Sasha once more ready to clap back.

"And don't worry too much Sash. I've got some really great concealer to cover those zits for tomorrow". Dylan gestured around her chin as she smirked, before heading out of catering.

* * *

Seth grabbed a couple of handfuls of ass and spread the brunette's cheeks as he watched his dick enter her from behind slowly over and over. Her moans began to fill the room and Seth slowed his motions, driving into her to the hilt over and over.

"Don't stop Daddy. I-" her begging was muffled as he turned her face down, letting her scream into the pillow. He grabbed onto her hips tightly, picking up his pace and he felt her walls clench. She bucked wildly beneath him as he continued pumping into her unphased.

As she began to claw at the sheets, his thrusts almost became manic, uneven, and unsteady. He was chasing a high he wasn't reaching. After a few more thrusts he pulled out of her and laid on his back, perpendicular to her breathless body, frozen with her bare ass still in the air.

She finally collapsed and Seth felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. "That was amazing." she cooed rolling towards him and laying her head on his chest.

"It was a mistake" he retorted coldly.  
"What are you talking about?" Seth sat up and turned back to look at her.  
"You should go."  
"Are you fucking kidding me, Colby? _You're_ the one that called and flew me out here. So was all of that 'Oh, come to Vegas. I miss you baby' shit exactly that?!"  
"Liz-" he began. He watched his ex-girlfriend shoot up from the bed and quickly dress before gathering her things. "I'm really sorry."  
"Whoever she is really fucked you up, huh?" she joked sadly before yanking the hotel door open and rolling her bag out behind her.

Seth sighed sadly as she walked out the door, knowing damn well what he had just done wouldn't fix anything. With his luck, he ruined everything even more.

* * *

"What's it gonna take, babe? I'd do anything for you, you that." Dolph's pleas began to annoy Dylan for what seemed like the millionth night in a row.  
"It's not that easy for me" she offered.  
"It was that easy for Seth though, right?" he challenged spitefully. "You tell me you fucking cheated on me Dylan, and I _still_ have to wait? Are you kidding me?!" his voice began to rise.  
"You can't just use sex like it's a bargaining chip." This was a side of Dolph she'd never seen. It definitely wasn't her favorite side.  
"Whatever, I'm gonna go blow off some steam." He got out of bed and grabbed sweats and a shirt.

"Where are you going?" she asked watching him dress.  
"Out for a run," he said agitatedly.  
"Fine," she said with a sigh. She reached over to turn the bedside lights off before turning her back towards the front door.

* * *

The next week, Dylan sat back in the middle of a backyard in the desert, sipping a spiked lemonade.

"We were really excited you could make it to our little barbeque," Renee said as she sat across from Dylan.  
"Where's Dolph?" Renee asked. Dean looked up from where he was flipping various meats on the grill to listen in on the ladies' conversation.  
"Oh, well… you know we both just wanted to do our own thing for the 4th" she stammered.

Renee eyed her, carefully choosing her words.

"Really? I love spending the holidays with Dean. Squished together on the same lounger… watching the fireworks… it's magical. I'd go crazy if I couldn't be with him on a night like this" she said, looking over at Dean who nodded and air-kissed in her direction.

Dylan watched the exchange between the two, with a pang of jealousy in her chest. She never felt this way towards Dolph. There was never a time where she felt like she'd go crazy without him. She didn't really miss him on nights she slept in her suite alone.

"You okay Dyl?" Dean asked, tilting his head to check the status of a particularly juicy looking burger. "You kinda zoned out."  
"Yeah-yeah… I uhh, I just gotta pee."

* * *

"When do they ever want to actually throw a party? And weren't we just in Vegas? Did nobody want to be near the water for tonight? How long unt-"  
"You've been whining the past 40 minutes, man. Chill the fuck out" Roman's grip on the steering wheel loosened a bit as he glanced at his brother. He understood Seth had been in a lot of pain the past few weeks and that this last one had been especially hellish, but he hoped for Seth's sake, the worst would soon be over.

* * *

Dylan grabbed another hard lemonade from the fridge and made her way back out to the patio. She recognized Roman's laugh and made her way outside. Before anyone noticed her return, Roman looked toward the top of the stairs.

"There she is" he bellowed.

Her eyes shot up the stairs and for a second she and Seth both stood motionless, staring at each other. Seth continued down the stairs as Dylan gave Roman a quick hug and took her seat back at the table. She grabbed her phone and instantly began scrolling on social media, her leg bouncing wildly under the table. Renee gave Seth a sympathetic look.

"All right, everybody… chowtime."  
"I'm gonna hit the head" Seth mumbled, sliding pass Roman, making her way into the house.

* * *

Seth could see the panicked look set in on Dylan's face as the group stood on Dean and Renee's front patio balcony overlooking the Strip. Fireworks were running out as Renee blasted a playlist throughout the house.

"You okay?" he whispered as he crept up behind her. The weight behind those two words was heavier than he first thought and now he was worried.  
"I'm fine," she said, taking a step away from him, staring blankly at the display in the sky.

* * *

"You sure you're _fine_ 'Shane'?" he asked later that night as he watched her seem to be retracing her steps throughout the house. She stopped and turned around to see him holding the bottle he'd found on the bathroom sink earlier. She hung her head in shame as Seth continued.

"Seriously Dylan, your dad's pain pills? What did you do, huh, break your wrist putting that highlight shit on one of the Bellas?!"  
"Would you mind lowering your voice?!" Dylan begged in a hushed tone. She pushed him into her guest room and shut the door behind them, locking it.

He paused for a minute, realizing they were alone for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He cursed himself for instantly wanting to reach out to hold her.

"I'm not taking them all the time… and it's not like I'm downing handfuls at a time. They just take the edge off?"  
"It's still fucking dangerous, Baby" he pleaded grabbing her hands as he sat on the bed.  
"Don't" she warned as she pulled away from him. He'd almost gotten to her again. "I still can't forgive what you did. I never will, ok? Just get out."  
"I didn't make any _fucking_ bet!" he yelled.  
"And now you're still _fucking_ lying to me! Get out!" Dylan pushed him back forcefully. He stumbled back on the bed in shock before standing back up and leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Seth and Dean had been stretching the past few minutes, getting psyched for their respective title matches that evening. It was SummerSlam at the Barclay's Center, and they were both scheduled for big matches. Seth would be facing Finn Balor for the chance to become the inaugural Universal Champion. And Dean was defending his IC belt versus Dolph, returning from a kayfabe injury. Seth rolled his eyes knowing the truth.

"Why did we ever leave Santorini?" Dylan whined under a pair of large sunglasses.  
"Kinda got a return match tonight babe," he said smiling as he pulled her in to kiss her temple. She'd been jetlagged since they got back and honestly wanted to go straight to the hotel from the airport that afternoon, but Dolph was already running late and needed to get ready soon.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Dolph asked as the couple stood in the office doorway. She nodded and yawned.  
"I'll be fine, sweetie. I can even watch from back here," she said pointing at the monitor behind her.

Dolph nodded satisfied before kissing her slowly. He pulled back and kissed his forehead, before making his way to his locker room.

* * *

"He promised to come over tonight, so I need you to get lost for a while" Sasha demanded as Bayley ate her cereal. Neither of them noticed Dean already seated at the table behind them.  
"Why do I have to?" she asked, her mouth full of Lucky Charms.  
"Ewww..." Sasha began. "Because that bitch is gonna be in his room sleeping. Little princess gets a 6-week vacation and she's still tired. Fuck that little brat," she seethed.

Dean's posture straightened as he tried his hardest not to lean back as he listened in.

"Well… I mean, doesn't she have that ginormous suite a couple of floors up from everyone." Bayley suggested.  
"See, this is why you're my best friend" Sasha responded as she pulled out her phone and called a number. "Hey, it's me. Listen, about tonight. I sort of have an idea…"

* * *

A few hours later, SummerSlam was well underway. Dylan tore her eyes from AJ Styles really giving it to John Cena. She looked over from her seat on the sofa as the door swung open. Her Aunt was going over some things with her assistant before the younger girl nodded and went off to go complete her tasks. Stephanie sighed before turning around, finally seeing her niece.

"Hey Kiddo, enjoying the show?" she asked rushing over to hug Dylan. She sat with her for a moment, before needing to leave again. Pay Per Views were always busy days.  
"Absolutely, everyone looks great."  
"And how does it feel being back? I mean, six weeks is a long time." Stephanie knew her niece better than most people in the world, aside from her parents. Even as a child whenever she got quiet or short, and something had been going on since before Dylan left for Europe.  
"It feels really good like I think I just got a little burnt out on doing 15+ different glam looks almost. I needed a break. But I'm ready to come back."  
"Well that's good to hear, and we're giving you Monday's off so you and Dolph can spend more time together."  
"Wait, you're pulling me off Raw? What'd I do?!" Dylan panicked as she stood up and began pacing. Stephanie grabbed her by the hand and began petting her hair gently.  
"Woah Sweetheart, calm down. You didn't do anything. It's just with the draft- well Dolph's full time on SmackDown now. We figured you'd want to be with him."

Dylan stayed silent for a moment too long.

"Dylan… you _do_ want to be with Dolph... right?"  
"I don't know anything anymore..." she whispered honestly. She sighed deeply and felt able to breathe a little bit easier.

* * *

"So what's the plan, Babe? And where the hell is Roman?!" Dean asked impatiently, sitting at the foot of the bed, waiting to hear the front door open. He and Roman had exhausted all good ideas on how to vindicate Seth so hopefully, Renee came up with something.

"So what do we know? Dolph's a sick asshole and Sasha's just a whore, right? So Roman's going to intercept her on her way up here and you're gonna hide in the bathroom and record me getting a confession out of Dolph who thinks I'm trying to sleep with him". She smiled devilishly then smirked at Dean's pout.  
"Aww my Beast, I said _trying to sleep with him._ Now go hide in the bathroom and get ready. It's almost Showtime."

* * *

' _Something came up. Rain check?'_

Dolph rolled his eyes in annoyance as he tossed his jacket on the couch. Sasha comes up with this whole plan and then backs out at the last minute.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dolph asked Renee as he entered the bedroom. She was propped back on her elbows, laying on the bed.  
"What's it look like, silly? I've been waiting for you. I was wondering something..." she began, sitting up to remove her leather crop jacket, revealing a cheetah print crop.

Dolph watched her with intrigue as she leaned back again, exposing her cleavage. He licked his lip and smirked.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" he asked seductively, as he approached her. He looked down at her laying back and pulled her jeans, yanking her flat on her back. Just as he was about to kiss her, he was pulled away from Renee and thrown across the carpet.

"That better have been enough fucking evidence because I swear to God if he ever touches you again, I'll reach down his throat and pull his testicles out of his mouth," Dean growled, staring at Renee, attempting to breathe. Dolph looked at the two confused.  
"It still isn't enough to vindicate Seth," Renee replied defeated.

Dean yelled in frustration. After a few kicks to Dolph's midsection, Dean cleared his throat and looked over to Renee.

"Come on Dollface, Roman must've gotten something we can use out of Sasha."

"What the hell's going on?" Dylan asked bewildered as she looked around the room. Her friends were heading in her direction and her boyfriend was crouched over on the floor moaning.

"What happened?" she asked rushing over to Dolph. Dean almost snapped but was kept in check when Renee wrapped her hand around his arm. She searched his eyes desperately before blurting out the first thing she could think of.  
"Dylan we were… catching Dolph in a trap to prove he's cheating on you… he was coming to meet Sasha and he just tried to kiss me." The words flew out of Renee's mouth in an instant.

"It's not true, baby. I love you..." Dolph said, crawling over to her on his knees. She stood for a second in shock, not knowing who to believe. All that change when Renee spoke up again.

"I have proof it was Dolph, _not_ Seth who was behind that bet." She paused for a second knowing this was going to shatter Dylan's heart. She pulled her phone out and opened the message she had just received from Kevin Owens. Maybe he was an okay guy after all.

 _ **"I can't believe this bastard actually pulled it off..." Sami Zayn could be seen reaching across the table for something. "A deal's a deal dude," he said handing the stack of money to Dolph Ziggler, who angrily tossed it back on the table. "How does it feel?" Sami continued.  
"Fuck that, Rollins was never in on this. And I'm far as I'm concerned it was my bet to win. He slept with my girl, I keep the money."**_

* * *

"What do you mean she never showed?" Renee asked as she, Roman, and Dean went over the previous night's events.  
"Just what I said, I waited about twenty minutes and Sasha never showed up."  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway, Dylan knows the truth about the bet. She's done with Dolph _and_ she can trust Seth. Ughh, whatever he's sleep. He'll find out tomorrow," she said hanging up after her third attempt to reach Seth.

The next morning after getting ready, Dylan finished grinding some pills into a fine powder. She poured them into her small glass vial and shook it. After placing the tip in her nostril she snorted twice, inhaling the substance. She tucked the vial in her pocket and wiped her nose in the mirror.

"He's going to be so stoked," Renee said, two coffees in hand, as Roman slid the spare key into the slot. The door was opened slowly and gasps were heard throughout the room.

Accidentally dropping the coffee, Renee spat hers out in shock and the two naked people tangled in bedsheets.

"Seth… Sasha?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Dylan sat at her glam station setting up some brushes as she awaited Charlotte Flair. The Champion had a photo shoot that morning, so Dylan was the first cosmetologist that was set up.

"You look like hell, girl" Charlotte said as she sat in the chair a half-hour later. She wasn't wrong. Dylan's normally lustrous hair was looking dull in a limp bun. Dressed in black leggings and a black hoodie, she stared at Charlotte blankly for a second.  
"Yeah, no shit". Dylan retorted as she continued working on the Queen's face.

* * *

Roman shook his head as he and Seth worked out in the gym. After setting down a pair of dumbells, Seth wiped the sweat from his forehead before he turned to Roman.

"What?" he asked annoyed.  
"Sasha… really, dude? You were crazy about Dylan these past few weeks. I just don't see how you could give up on something like that."  
"Look... I'd really appreciate it if we didn't talk about that right now, ok?" Seth walked over to the treadmills and hopped on one, pacing himself on a small incline.

After hearing what happened the night before, he immediately felt like an idiot. If he had just gone to his room like Roman kept suggesting, there might be a chance to fix this. Instead, he had to end up at the hotel bar, Sasha, who showed up a few minutes after him. When Renee, Dean, and Roman explained Sasha's role in the mess with Dolph, Seth realized that there was no coming back from this.

She would _never_ forgive him.

* * *

The next morning Dylan shifted nervously in front of Dean's rental car. She rolled her hands into fists anxiously as she saw Seth, Dean, Roman, and Renee walk up.

"Hey, guys. Hey Seth."

His head shot up hearing her say his name. One of his favorite addictions…

"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure" he croaked nervously looking back at his friends for assurance. "I won't be too long guys," he said following her through the parking lot, out of earshot.

"Well, we're missing our flights home," Dean said shoving Seth's bag in the trunk.

* * *

"And I just wanted to say I'm sorry you know, for… I don't know how many things. I- I- I was an idiot, I couldn't see him for who he really was. I even doubted you. I… there were so many mistakes. I just… I want to start over. I trust you, I do."

Seth stood there in awe listening to Dylan was confessing. She wanted him, she wanted _to be with_ him. After everything that had gotten between them, here she was.

He sighed sadly knowing this would probably be the last straw. He stared at her face, remembering her stormy blue eyes, remembering every freckle, every expression, everything about this perfect girl.

"Dylan listen, ok? You and me… I thought we were over for good. You were engaged and we never really got a chance because I never told you how I really felt about you- how I obsessed about our first kiss, hell how I obsessed over anything when it came to you. But you hated me. And I hated myself. So I got drunk last night and…" he stopped and hung his head.  
"Who?" she asked, knowing she didn't want to know at all.  
"Sasha…" he said, eyes never leaving the ground. She whipped her head around and nearly screamed.  
"You're fucking kidding... right?" Her voice was on the brink of cracking.  
"I didn't know, okay, I swear. About any of it. They told me about what happened last night… but it was too late, and I'm so soo sorry." Seth pleaded, knowing that if this was his last shot, he wasn't going to risk it.  
"What is it about her that makes guys want her so bad- both you _and_ Dolph? What makes me so easy to just toss aside?" she stomped her feet on the ground immaturely.  
"I was drunk… she was the _last_ person I should've ended up with. I was… I was trying to get you out of my head" he admitted quietly. "I know it's no excuse, and if I'd known what type of person she really was, I would've never spoken to her. I _will_ never speak to her. I'll do whatever Dylan, just name it. Want me to go demand your uncle never again put me in a match or storyline with that bitch? I mean, I'd probably get my ass fired, but I'd totally do it. Just give me a chance."

Seth finally exhaled. He'd finally put it all on the line. He could only hope she'd give him one final shot not to screw things up. He'd sworn over and over to himself that if he got the chance, he'd spend the rest of his life proving why she made the right choice. All he could do now was sit there and wait.

* * *

Shane McMahon paced in front of the large window of his penthouse apartment later that night. His wife Marissa had just returned with a cup of tea.

"You've got to calm down. Fuming like this isn't going to help our daughter." She set the tea down and crossed the room over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from the back.  
"As she said herself, Shane, she needed to take a step back and now that she sees what he really is, she's glad she had been pre-cautious. Can you imagine how terrible things would be if she'd actually married him?" Dylan's mother wondered as Shane's body finally relaxed under his wife's touch.  
"Or worse… if she had gotten pregnant" he joked.

* * *

A few days later, Dylan floated around on a giant seashell floatie listening to music on her iPhone at their grandparents' Hamptons summer estate. After breaking the news about the engagement to her family, Dylan packed a bag and drove the short drive from her parent's place in the city to the home she'd been coming to every summer her whole life.

The cool water splashing on her brought her back to reality as she yanked her headphones out, ready to kill the prankster.

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for minutes," her Aunt said, smoothing out her skirt. "I got your messages, it sounded important."

* * *

Seth kept his pout hidden the following Monday as he tried to walk through the glam station as casually as possible. His eyes scanned the stations and he frowned not seeing her black and lime-green trimmed case. They had texted here and there and he knew she was going to take some time off, "in hiding" she liked to tease, but he'd kept hope that she'd be there.

By the next week, Seth had all but given up. For the second week in a row, Dylan's case was still left untouched. He got through that night more frustrated than anything. It's not that he wasn't trying to entertain the crowd, because he could always do that. Something else was wrong; his head was elsewhere. At this point, he was dreading hearing from her, knowing what she would say. The time off to think helped her realize she just wouldn't be able to trust him anymore.

He was surprised to find her straddling a bench in the locker room. She smiled nervously at him.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd come back," he said letting the door shut behind him.  
"Well… tomorrow _is_ my birthday, and I kinda wanted to come back… to celebrate with everybody. There's a dinner tomorrow at and I was hoping you'd come?"

Seth grinned wildly and nodded.

"Cool," Dylan responded. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Seth swallowed hard as he tried to listen to Shane's speech. His focus had been stuck on the birthday girl ever since he walked into the private room of the steakhouse. He was finally able to tear his eyes away from her tanned skin looking seductive in that black lace off the shoulder long-sleeved mini dress as she and her father both raised their glasses.

"So here's to the woman who will never stop being my little girl. I love you, Honey. Cheers!"

Shane raised his glass in the air and took a sip of water before kissing Dylan's temple.

"Please don't go too crazy tonight. Be careful ok?" Shane pleaded with his daughter before he and her mother went back to the hotel. Some of the Superstars wanted to take her out to an all-ages club and Shane couldn't say no on her birthday.

* * *

Seth stared sharply at the dancefloor watching a pair grinding playfully to the beat as "Treat You Better" blasted through the speakers.

Rusev caught Seth's line of sight and followed in time to see Dylan lace her fingers together with the guy's who was behind her as they dropped down lower and she rocked her hips back and forth against his crotch.

"I know you're protective over the 'little one' but she's growing up. Let her be a dumb kid." His thick Bulgarian accent cut through as he yelled over the music a bit. Seth's eyes met Roman's for a moment and Seth nodded slightly.  
"Guess I just can't help protect her like a baby sister" he lied as he stood and pat Rusev's shoulder. Roman followed Seth and the two soon stood at the bar for drinks.

"You sure you're alright, man? We can totally dip out if you want" Roman offered knowing if he were in Seth's shoes he'd be ready to knock someone's head off.  
"No man, it's cool. I'm not gonna go nuts, I promise. Actually, I have a plan," he began as a manicured hand rested on his forearm. He looked over at the leggy blonde whose glossed full lips were pouting in a smirk.

"Seth Rollins? I'm a big fan" she cooed, slowly batting her eyelashes.  
"Thanks but... No thanks," he said blankly before removing her hand and taking his shot with Roman. The knockout stood there in embarrassment as the two men joined back up with their group. "A great plan…" he added turning to the booth, noticing Dylan back in her seat next to him. He slid in and bumped her flirtatiously.

"So birthday girl… having fun?" he asked watching her stir her drink. She nodded as she took a sip.  
"Oh yeah," she responded bouncing in her seat to the music.  
"I could sure tell earlier," he said, motioning towards the dancefloor. "That really was some performance" he added, trying to brush the thoughts of a stranger's hands on her from his memory.  
"Why Mr. Rollins, did you like it?" she asked, enjoying the fact that she was teasing Seth with ease.  
"Not really" he began, leaning over to whisper in her ear. She bit her lip, worked up over his fingers slowly tracing over her thigh as he continued.  
"After all it wasn't us... and we weren't naked."

She nearly spat out her drink and quickly scanned to see if anyways had been paying attention or heard him. Luckily everyone had either headed to the dance floor or gone to the bar. She turned to look at him lustfully.

"You wanna get outta here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Seth slowly walked down the New York sidewalk that night with his hands in his pockets. He smiled and looked over when Dylan hooked her arm around his. He pulled out his phone to check the time for the millionth time since they left the bar.

"What gives? You waiting on a hot date?" she joked.

He stopped as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. "There," he began. "11:07… it's officially your birthday" he said leaning down to kiss her forehead. She smiled as he pulled back, pulling something out of the pocket of his sportcoat.

She opened the small but familiar blue box he'd given her curiously. She wasn't actually expecting anything from him.

She shook her head in amazement, pulling out the titanium cuff, she'd mentioned weeks before in catering with the girls.

"That's the one, right? The Pablo Picasso one from Tiffany's?" Seth asked frantically. Renee promised when they went shopping this had to be the one Dylan was talking about. The design was so her style.  
" _Paloma_ Picasso," she corrected. "It's perfect" she added as he took the small box back from her. He tossed it along with the bag in a nearby garbage can before turning back to her and sliding it on her delicate wrist.  
"So you like it?"

Dylan took this chance to answer Seth by pulling him down by the lapels of his coat and dragging his lips down. In a moment one hand tangled in her hair as the other tugged her waist flush against him. Their tongues fought a moment for dominance as Seth came out the victor, pinning her body against his and the wall he pushed her against.

* * *

"So you're telling me that after all that, you didn't get laid last night?" Roman said in between chest presses. "Man, what the hell's the matter with you?" He finished his set and slid from under the weight.  
"Look where I'm coming from, man. That first night- _her_ first night? Hell, I wasn't thinking… I was impulsive and careless. I needed her so bad at that moment I wasn't thinking about anything else but her."  
"And now?"  
"Now..." Seth began, a smile forming on her chest. "Well, now I think I might be in love with her. But I know it's not gonna be that simple. We've got a date Saturday, but I know she's not ready for something so soon after Dolph. Hell… after Dolph, who knows how long she's gonna need?" Seth asked himself more than Roman as she spaced out for a second.  
"None of that matters though."  
"And why is that?" Roman questioned as the two completed their workout.  
"She's worth it."

* * *

Dean paced outside the hallway in front of Shane's office, nervously waiting for Renee. She'd been in a meeting with both McMahon siblings for nearly an hour before their father showed up; now, another 20 minutes later, every worst-case scenario had gone through Dean's mind before the 4 meeting attendees, left the room, Renee leading.

She stopped a moment to shake all three hands before walking over to Dean. Her face was expressionless right until she was in front of him. He could finally see some sense of either confusion or astonishment on her face; still, she hadn't said a word.

"You're killing me Dollface, what's going on?" he asked as they made their way back to his locker room.  
"Well, first of all, they asked me to be on the next season of Total Divas!" she related. Dean turned to look at her then scooped her in a warm hug.  
"That's great, sweets. But what's second of all?" His curiosity could barely contain himself. Yeah, Vince was hands-on with all the company's shows, but that long of a meeting just for a reality show?  
"Dolph" she stated simply, walking away from Dean.

* * *

"Mom…" Dylan began as she sat in her parent's kitchen. She was home on a day off and her mother was making grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. "Do you think there's a right person out there for everybody?" Her manicured fingers reached across the kitchen island and she grabbed a piece of cheese.

Marissa McMahon flipped a sandwich on the stove expertly before turning to her only daughter. She smiled and shook her head. "Oh, sweetheart… unfortunately, there's no way to know that. But I _do_ know that if you find that person… you just know."  
"Is dad your person?" she asked, washing the cheese down with a sip from her water bottle.  
"Oh yeah" her mother cooed as she shook her hips and turned back to grilling.  
"Ewww, Mom..." Dylan whined trying to keep her mind off her parents… well, you know. She shivered the thought off.  
"I just mean, when you're with that person, it's like every part of your body can feel it. Your ears get warm, your stomach gets queasy, your heart races, you can barely breathe, hardly swallow. Then when that person is gone and that feeling is gone, you miss it like crazy. You keep searching until you find it again." Marissa said starry-eyed.

Dylan let her mother's words sink in before asking the question she had to ask.

"So did you guys think Dolph was mine?"  
"Did you?"

* * *

For the most part, dinner had been going really well. Seth and Dylan had always been attracted to each other, and now that there were and hurdles left to cross, there was basically no tension. After a steamy backseat makeout session, Seth and Dylan decided to meet up with Roman and a few others. The small bar was packed with superstars and a few locals, all singing along near the karaoke stage.

"I don't know if I'm up for this" Seth said wearily as they entered the bar.  
"Don't tell me you get nervous?" she asked signaling to the bartender, fake ID in hand. He looked at it then her before nodding.

"Can I get two shots of Jameson and three of whatever IPA you have on tap?" she asked over the horrid rendition of "Broccoli" Dana was belting. Seth was speechless. Not only was this girl sexy as hell in a simple loose black button-down paired with jeans and boots, and she also wasn't one of those 'fruity cocktail' sorts of girls. He noticed the guy next to him checking her ass out as she leaned over the barstool, and his blood began to boil.

"Dude" he finally said aloud, noticing the creep licking his lips.

Dylan turned around innocently and handed Seth his drinks. He accepted both, but his eyes stayed focus until the asshole walked away.

After downing the shots, Dylan and Seth grabbed their beers and joined Roman at a table. Dylan set one of the beers in front of Roman and they all clinked their glasses together. She sat at the table, facing the stage, as the two men talked.

"Dude, this date better be going good. I like her" Roman said taking a swig of beer.  
"Me too" Seth responded with a smile, staring at the back of her head.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Seth asked just an hour later. Dylan began feeling sick at the bar, so they grabbed the first cab they could and headed back to the hotel.  
"I'm fine" she began, reassuring him. "Just a combo of beer on a full tummy," she said patting her stomach. He smiled wearily as they made it to her door.  
"Call me if you need anything, ok? Promise me, even if it's just crackers or ginger ale." His arms gently wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in before kissing her forehead.

She nodded when she pulled back. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

"So the crowd's been restless for another Shield run ever since Dean got drafted to Smackdown, so we're thinking about mixing things up."

Roman and Seth looked at each other then back at Stephanie and Paul, standing across from them.

"Okay, so what? The Shield's on Smackdown? Dean's back on Raw?" Roman asked playing out the different scenarios.  
"We were actually thinking about taking it in a totally different direction. Since you're each competing for different titles we're not gonna have you go after the tag titles" Stephanie responded excitedly.  
"Then what?" Seth asked confused.  
"Well it's not out yet but we're going to be implementing a new sort of Mix Match Tag Division."  
"A what?" Roman asked.  
"Basically an online streaming show highlighting intergender tag teams tournament-style" Paul clarified. "We want to bring in a female member for the Shield and have each of you tag with her every other week."  
"And which of us is it gonna be?" Seth questioned.  
"That's for you two to decide" Stephanie compromised. "However since she's going to be a part of the Shield she will be traveling with you as well valeting for you."  
"The Shield has never needed a val-"  
"And time's have changed." Stephanie interrupted, not allowing Seth to argue anymore.  
"Well, _who_ is she?" Roman asked, defeated. He knew at this point, they didn't have much of a choice.  
"Ahh," Paul said, stepping forward to press a button on the telephone on the desk. It beeped and a second later the door opened. Seth was ready to climb out of his skin as he recognized the wild brunette in an instant.

 _Liz._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Dylan ran a shaky hand over her face and through her hair before she turned the faucet off the next afternoon. After sleeping in late, she figured she'd have to get up and head to the arena eventually. As she dried her face, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed her eye drops and squirted a few drops in each eye before applying a light layer of makeup for the day.

* * *

Seth sat at Dylan's glam station waiting for her to get there. The live show would be starting shortly and he knew Dylan would only have a few faces left to do. He took a sip of his coffee and looked up in the mirror just in time to see her head over to him. She had her head down and was frowning as she made her way over.

"I know it's late but I also know you always like a pick me up," he said hopping out the chair and handing her her own coffee. She smiled sweetly before setting the beverage down and getting to work. She began organizing all her products on the station in front of her, trying not to notice Seth still standing there awkwardly.  
"So… what's up?" she asked, tying her apron on, begging to stuff the pockets with different makeup brushes. He was quiet for a moment and when she turned around she noticed the worried look on his face. "Hey… you ok?" she asked walking around her station's chair, gently grabbing his wrist.

He snapped out of his trance and tried to find rather gentle words, given the situation.

"So… there's a new wrestler getting a push... It's my crazy ex. For some reason, you're Aunt and Uncle decided she should be the Shield's first female member. I didn't have anything to do with this I swear. You believe me right?" Seth's heart was on the line. He knew the next few minutes could go one of two ways. He was hoping it'd end with Dylan not completely hating his guts.  
"Yeah…" she nodded. "You guys aren't still…?" She didn't want to ask; but deep down inside, she needed to know.  
"Not for a while" he began before sighing. Here was his moment of redemption.  
"We did hook up though… _way_ back in June… only once though…" he emphasized, wishing more than anything at that moment, that he could take back that night.  
"Ju-so back when we… when we were…?" Dylan could barely begin to ask.  
"It didn't seem like you'd ever leave him."

Dylan lowered her head in shame, not knowing until this moment exactly how bad she had hurt Seth, even involuntarily. When Seth got back after Extreme Rules, Dylan promised herself that no matter what, she'd prove she was over him. Dating Dolph helped for a while but couldn't pacify the feelings she had for the Kingslayer. She couldn't blame him for sleeping with someone else when she had a boyfriend at the time.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, staring at her feet.

When she looked back up, he was right Seth was right in front of her, daring her to take a step away. He wrapped her in his arms, and for just a moment, theirs was the only love.

* * *

"Well, what the hell could I say?" Dylan asked her Aunt as she paced in Stephanie's office.

"It's not like we were dating when it happened and it's not like we're dating now."  
"But you want to be… right?" Stephanie figured out a while ago how Dylan felt about Seth.

She slowly began putting the pieces together after Seth's return. They were always close and Stephanie could tell his injury and hiatus took a toll on her. Never being a fan of Dolph's, Stephanie had reservations towards the Showstopper dating her niece, but she never said anything; all she wanted was Dylan's happiness.

"It's complicated…" Dylan responded quietly, shifting on her feet nervously.

* * *

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? You've been hiding the fact that you're pregnant?!"

Shane's voice echoed through their Manhattan apartment as he screamed. Dylan sat on the living room sofa across from her parents, anxiously tugging at the tassel from a throw pillow.

" _And_ you've known since your trip to Europe… So were you and Dolph just gonna go play house in secret? How long were you thinking about keeping this from us?!"  
"It… it's not Dolph's" she whispered, hanging her head in shame.  
"What?!" Shane barked as the vein on his temple began to throb. A hand came to rest on his forearm and he began to calm down.  
"Dylan..." Marissa began, looking into the ocean blue eyes of her scared little girl. "Your father and I need to talk. Just… just go to your room. We'll be in in a while ok?" Dylan nodded before quietly getting up and scurrying to her room.

"Jesus Christ…" Shane mumbled as he covered his face with his hands.

* * *

A few days later Seth stood in the arena next to Roman as they waited for Liz to get some finishing touches on her makeup. They were doing a group shoot and Seth thanked God Dylan wasn't working. He sent her a quick message asking to meet up for a quick lunch before an autograph signing he had later.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Seth?" A hand waved in between his face and phone and suddenly, he was face to face with his ex. Liz's blue eyes didn't seem to have the same effect they once did, and the Kingslayer had a feeling it was because of Dylan. He smiled thinking about the way he hair always smelled like vanilla before he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Se-e-e-th?" she sang.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"They're ready for us."

"Just a few more," the photographer said as Seth, Dean, and Liz stood together, fists out in a row together. Liz, in a pair of black shorts and a black crop, adjusted her tactical holster to amplify her cleavage. Seth inwardly rolled his eyes, playing it up, however, for the camera.

At this point, the faster he could get away from Liz, the better.

Dylan had walked up a few minutes ago and was standing there with her arms crossed, her eyes never leaving Liz. Watching her interact with Seth between shots, she had been ready to turn and leave when Renee popped up behind her. She was grateful for the distraction.

Out of his peripheral vision, Seth saw Dylan and Renee leaving, and he was a second away from running after her before Liz, standing between Dean and Seth, rested an elbow of each man's shoulder.

"You good, man?" Dean asked quietly.  
"Yeah" Seth responded, trying not to think about the look on Dylan's face when she left.

* * *

"So they were dating pretty steady. He would bring her out sometimes and stuff, but out of nowhere… like _nowhere,_ she dumped him."  
"Why?" Dylan asked, eating a bowl of steamed broccoli, a suggestion from her doctor.  
"Nobody knows, she never even told him. Next thing you know, she's a stunt double for Megan Fox" Renee said. She picked up her vibrating phone and read the text.  
"Ooh, girl I gotta jet. Dean's all done for the day so we're actually gonna get to take a nap together.  
"God, old people are weird" Dylan teased as Renee flipped her off, leaving catering.

* * *

"Broccoli?" Seth asked. Dylan's head shot up from the almost empty bowl when she heard him.  
"It's good for you" she argued nervously.  
"I guess," he said sitting down across from her. Suddenly it was quiet.  
"So…" he began awkwardly.  
"She's pretty," Dylan smiled.  
"She's not you."

* * *

"I don't know man, something's off," Seth told Roman a few nights later as he exited the bathroom in a pair of gym shorts and a black t-shirt. He had just dropped Dylan off at her room after an awkward date.

"It's not like I'm trying to get in her pants… don't get me wrong she's… ugh" Seth closed his eyes thinking about being inside Dylan.  
"Focus." Roman's voice halted Seth's dirty thoughts.  
"It's not that. It's just… now that we can be together, it's like she doesn't even want to kiss me" he said, collapsing onto his bed. "I don't know what I did…" he said defeated.  
"You think it's Liz?"  
"No, she seemed fine."  
"Dolph?"  
"Hell no, man" Seth responded shooting Roman a look.  
"Well, it's obviously something. You just have to talk to her."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Seth and Dylan stood silently staring at each other. The silence was finally broken when Seth's phone rang. He blindly pressed a button, silencing the ringtone. A few seconds later, it began ringing again. Annoyed, Seth whipped it out to answer, not checking to see who it was.

"What?!...Oh… ok, sure." The phone call lasted barely a minute before his phone was back in his pocket.

"That was Roman… I… I gotta go" he said as he backed away from her, beginning to walk back into the arena. Dylan had dragged Seth out to the parking lot to talk.

"You're just leaving?" she asked, hurt and annoyed.

"What do you want me to say, Dylan?" He answered as he turned back to her. "You just dropped a bomb. A _huge_ one. I need time to process everything."

"Like what?" Dylan's hands landed on her hips as she questioned him.

"How about the fact that you just told me you're almost 15 weeks pregnant. Is it mine? Dolph's? Are you _still_ fucking taking pills? When the hell did you even find out?" By this point they were barely a foot apart. She bowed her head in shame.

"In Europe… when I was gone" she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"So it is Dolph's...fucking great" he responded sarcastically as he lifted his head to the sky and exhaled.

"No!" she shouted."It's only been you… it's your baby" she said as her hand rested on her belly, almost beginning to poke out. He stared at her and then her belly for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Why have you been pushing me away?" His arms slipped around her waist and he rested his forehead against hers.

"We've never actually gotten just a shot at 'us'. I didn't want you to want me just because of the baby" she admitted. He tilted her chin up and looked into her stormy blue eyes.

"I know this hasn't gone as traditionally as most relationships. But the way I feel about you… I'm gonna be honest Dyl, I know you're young… you're barely 20. But I wanna be with you… that's it. Will you… will you be my girlfriend?"

Dylan smiled before pulling Seth down to kiss him. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her sweetly.

"So one a scale of 10, how bad does your dad want to kill me?" he asked as they walked back into the arena, his arm slung over her shoulder.

She held both hands out and flashed them, imitating Tye Dillinger's "10!" gimmick.

"Well this might be the best date ever" Dylan said laying across the bed in her suite. Seth opened both pizza boxes revealing their favorites, a deep dish with extra pepperoni, and a meat lover's.

"I'll say… hey" Seth exclaimed as Dylan picked a piece of sausage off his slice and popped it in her mouth.

"What? I'm only trying to feed your kid" she joked, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"So this is how it's gonna be for the next few months, huh?" he asked, watching her enjoy the pizza.

"Mmmm-hmm" she squeaked.

She was adorable as hell, and he was in love.

"Hell of a match" Seth rolled his eyes recognizing the voice. He grabbed the bag of ice from the trainer and kept it on his shoulder, cursing himself as the trainer left.

"What do you want Liz?" Seth asked, rotating his head slowly, stretching out his neck. All he wanted was a bubble bath with Dylan.

"Well since we haven't really gotten a chance to talk since I've been here, I just wanted to catch up." He eyed her wearily; Liz was rarely ever this nice, it almost seemed genuine.

"Everything's good… and you? How's your brother?" he asked.

"Looks like baby boy is gonna be the first Gonzales to graduate college" the raven haired beauty responded proudly.

After what seemed like forever, Seth broke the tension and awkward silence.

"Soooo… what's up?" he asked.

"Wow… you really _don't_ remember, do you?" The smirk on her face should've been enough warning.

Dylan inwardly groaned. Her first face that day just had to be Liz's. She adjusted her brush apron over her belly and noticed Liz staring at her in the mirror.

"You're really pretty" she said, which surprised Dylan.

"Wow, thanks" she said adding some bronzer to the cheekbones. The two talked for a few minutes about Liz's career doing stunts and her transition into wrestling.

"I had been training for a while, then one crazy weekend my ex called and we ended up drunk, married, in Vegas. Not my finest night" she joked. "So I guess now I'm working with my husband…. As weird as that sounds."

Dylan stared at her in the mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roman asked in their locker room later that day. "How do you keep finding the most spectacular way to fuck things up?"

Seth shrugged as he stared blankly at the wall. Everything was finally working out. It was even better- the love of his life was pregnant with his baby and they were finally getting a chance to be together. What would Dylan say? What would she do? Seth's heart shattered at the thought of not having her or the baby in his life.

The knocking on the locker room door brought Seth back to reality and his heart tugged when Roman opened the door, allowing Dylan to come in. She quietly thanked Roman as she stood by the door, eyes glued to the floor. Roman excused himself and the two were left alone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked up to her and gently grabbed her hand. He tilted his head down when she wouldn't look up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby… talk to me."

"I met your wife." She lifted her head and when their eyed finally met, Seth could see she had been crying.

Seth closed his eyes, hoping this had all been a nightmare. When he opened them, he only saw the pain in Dylan's face.

"Were you just never gonna tell me?" She walked past him to sit on a bench. He followed her and kneeled in front of her, resting his hands on her knees.

"It wasn't like that Dylan, I swear. I was completely wasted that night and I'm already working on getting it annulled. It was stupid, ok? She doesn't mean anything to me. You and the baby… you two are all that matter" he pleaded desperately. She had to believe him. He'd do anything to prove that she was all he needed.

He continued pleading his case when she didn't speak.

"It was that week were in Vegas. That asshole Sami told me you and Dolph were meeting up before and… something inside me just snapped. I thought you and he…"

"You thought I married him…" she finished his sentence when he trailed off shamefully.

"I thought it was over for good, so… I kinda flew Liz out from Los Angeles. I was only trying to get you out of my head. You chose him... and I had to get over you. It's just like with Sasha… it was a stupid distraction."

"But marrying her?" Dylan pushed his hands away from her forcefully enough to knock him back on his ass. She stood up and began pacing the locker room. He sat back and hung his head in disgrace. He promised never to make her cry again, and because of his stupid mistakes, he'd broken that promise.

A few days later Dylan was in her hotel suite getting ready. It was the day before Clash of Champions and she only had a few sessions that morning. She sighed loudly yanking the t-shirt as far down as it go with no use. Her bump was starting to get huge. She settled on a white tank paired with a black loose button down.

"Guess it's time to start telling people about you Little Bean" Dylan said rubbing her belly, using the nickname she'd given the baby when she saw her first sonogram photo. Driving to the arena, she knew she'd have to talk to him, it wasn't like she could just ignore the father of her baby.

Seth.

She'd been trying for months to keep him at bay, but he eventually broke down her walls. She'd almost completely let him in before all this with his _wife_ happened _._ Trying not to think about the fact that she would soon be glamorizing Mrs. Colby Lopez herself, Dylan parked in the back of the arena by the trailers and made her way inside.

"I can't believe it… you're gonna be a mom?!" Renee asked looking up at Dylan as she blended the concealer under Renee's eyes.

Dylan nodded silently, trying to keep from smiling.

"Wow… so Seth's gonna be a dad" Renee continued. She was genuinely happy for her friends. After hearing about Seth's visitor in Las Vegas, Renee felt for Dylan. She had no idea how this young woman was being so strong, given she'd have to deal with Liz at work all the time. "You know if you ever need anything… I'm here for you. And so is Dean."

"So Seth's gonna be a pappy" Dean smiled.

"Yeah… if Dylan decides to ever speak to me again." They had texted a few times throughout the week but it had been his initiation each time. He was trying to give her the space she needed, but everyday without her had slowly been eating away at him.

"When are you signing the papers?" Dean asked. Seth had met up with his lawyer so he could file the proper documents to annul the marriage.

"She's signing them today and my lawyer will send them out. This will all be over in a week."

"And Dylan?" Dean curiously asked.

"Baby steps…" Seth smiled.

Dylan watched the crowd counting as Seth had Kevin Owens pinned in the middle of the ring. She stood in the gorilla position watching as the crowd got to 10. The referee had been knocked out and Seth sat up frustrated. Dylan watched as Seth went on to lose against Owens, who had Chris Jericho in his corner, manipulating the match the entire time.

A few minutes later, Seth made his way up the ramp and was surprised to see Dylan standing there, waiting for him in the gorilla position.

"You almost had him" she smirked, tossing him a towel. He wiped his face as he thanked her. They walked back to his locker room in silence, and he was grateful Dean had already left.

Entering the empty locker room, Seth closed the door behind them before he beginning.

"Before you say anything, I just wanna let you know I've already faxed the papers to my lawyer. This will be over soon, ok? She doesn't even mean anything. I don't want her. I want _you_ Dylan. There's nothing I've been more sure of… and if you let me, I'll _show you._

A few days later, Dylan sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"When can I take this stupid thing off?" She asked, referring to the blindfold Seth made her put on as they left the West Bay Shore diner in New York. That had been nearly an hour ago.

"Hold on Princess… we're almost there" he responded looking over at her in the passenger seat. He glanced down at her tiny belly before reaching out and holding it with his free hand. He smiled when he felt her hand over his.

A few minutes later, he carefully helped her out of them car and walked a few feet away from it. She heard seagulls and knew they had to be a her grandparents' beach house. She felt his hands rest on her waist and his scruffy beard against her shoulder before he spoke.

"You can take it off now" he said lowly, kissing behind her ear.

When she took the blindfold off, she was surprised to be standing in front of a stunning beach house, one that didn't belong to Linda and Vince. She took a step forward and turned around to give Seth a confused look.

"Where are we? What's this?" she asked waving around at nothing in general.

"Well… we're on Fire Island..." Seth began as he gently grabbed her waist and turned her around again to face the contemporary beach house.

"And I just bought that. Come on… I have a surprise for you." Seth hands rested on the small of Dylan's back as he led her through the front door. She looked back at him curiously when she noticed the tiny pair of shoe prints leading into the house.

"Go ahead…" he encouraged as she followed the trail to a room upstairs. She opened it to reveal a nursery, with grey walls and a baby animal theme.

"We can change it if you want. After we find out at your doctor's appointment next week." Seth said nervously as she walked into the room, tracing her hand over the edge of the crib. She leaned in and grabbed the tiny stuffed lamb from the corner of the crib. She smiled, thinking about the day she'd be holding her baby instead.

"It's perfect…" she said turning around, instantly dropping the lamb.

Seth was kneeling in front of her, holding a box containing the most beautiful 11 carat cushion cut diamond ring she'd ever seen. Her heart began to race and she bit her lip.

"I think I've known since we met that you were different. You were this smart mouth, sometimes foul mouth kid that always kept me on my toes. Then one day you… I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but you were this gorgeous, amazing woman that I could never stop thinking about. I've made a lot of mistakes when it comes to you but I also know you are my _person._ You're what gets me through my day. Hell… I've made a new route in the arenas just to pass by the glam station to see you. You're my fucking world… and I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life showing you."


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue.

April 2021

"And we're going to head back to our red carpeting where Charly is standing by with another Superstar and their family… Charly?"

"Thanks Renee, I'm here with the Universal Champion, Seth Rollins, and his lovely wife Dylan McMahon. _And_ their adorable little girl MacKenzie" Charly said as the brown eyed Dylan-clone suddenly became shy and tucked her head in the crook of her father's neck.

"I'm not sure if you're aware… but the moment you stepped onto the red carpet the crowd started chanting 'Burn it down!' How does that feel going into your match tomorrow against a returning Roman Reigns for the Universal Championship."

"Well hearing the crowd pop like that is always an amazing feeling…" Seth began shifting the exhausted toddler onto his other shoulder. "But I've known better than most that Roman's always been a fighter. He kicked leukemias ass and I couldn't be more inspired by his determination. There's no one I'd rather defend my title against."

"And who are you looking forward to seeing be inducted tonight?" Charly asked extending the microphone out in front of Seth.

"I think I'm with most people when I say I'm looking forward to seeing The Rock. He's such a huge figure in the business and he's earned it, ya know?"

"Definitely the collective answer for tonight. Well, enjoy your evening, and good luck tomorrow."

"So Dylan… as a McMahon you've been involved in this your whole life. What is it about The Hall of Fame that makes it so special?"

"Well Charly, The Hall of Fame is a very special night. I know they say WrestleMania is "The Showcase of the Immortals", but for me that's what tonight is. Honoring the best of the best, the superstars who paved the way for everyone in the business today."

"And do you see Seth being inducted in the future?"

"Oh, definitely. This guy's got it in the bag."


End file.
